


Nightmares

by ineffxble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Glimmadora - Freeform, Love Confessions, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffxble/pseuds/ineffxble
Summary: Adora has been having nightmares since she left the Horde, and they're getting more and more frequent. She then decides to ask Glimmer for help, and to do a confession.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A really short Glimmadora fic. Just a quick note: this is being set before Season Two! Also I apologise for my simple English, it's not my native language.

"Congratulations, _Force Captain Adora_."

Shadow Weaver's words echoed in Adora's mind. She was standing in the corridor where they last spoke. The ends of the corridor looked blurry and darker than Adora remembered. Then suddenly she was at the roof, where she used to spend time with Catra. At the end of it, a shadowy figure resembling her ex-best friend stood still with her back turned to her, gazing at the Fright Zone.

"Catra?" Adora whispered. She stepped closer, but the shadow disappeared like it evaporated, and she could feel everything growing darker, like if it was turned into a dark void and it didn't take long until she couldn't see anything.

Adora heard hasty footsteps and quickly turned to the direction of the sound, but it was already gone. Then she heard a heartbroken voice who was way too familiar.

"You _left_ me, Adora. How could you?"

"No!" Adora jolted awake gasping for breath and noticed she was dripping in cold sweat. 

"A nightmare again." Adora puffed. She's been having them since she left the Horde and they seemed to be getting more and more frequent. She stayed still silently for a few seconds to get a second grasp of reality. She was at Glimmer's spare room in the castle of Bright Moon. Adora looked down at her bed. "It's too soft" she thought. "How can Glimmer sleep here?". Then she realised. Of course, Glimmer. Maybe she could help with her sleeping problems, the princess helped her relax at the beach at Mystacor, she can help her sleep, right?

But that wasn't the only reason to go to Glimmer, and Adora knew that well.

Adora felt a feeling deep down in her guts when she saw Glimmer sometimes. When she smiled, when she laughed, when she did her amazing sparkle magic, even when she gets mad and her voice gets shrilly and high-pitched. Adora wanted to pull Glimmer closer to her (in both a physical and emotional way), but she didn't know how. They didn't teach that at the Horde.

She slowly got out of bed and started heading to Glimmer's room. 

She hesitated to enter the door. Adora stood still for a few seconds, thinking if she should really do this. How would Glimmer even help? She did make Adora have butterflies in her stomach, but at the same time make her feel warm, calm and safe. 

Adora took a deep breath and entered the room to find Glimmer sleeping at her bed, hanging high in the middle of the bedroom. She carefully climbed the floating round platforms that led to her bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. When she finally got to the last platform, she could see Glimmer sleeping peacefully. She seemed like she was having a nice dream. Adora gazed at the princess for a while, having that strange gut feeling again. She raised her hand to wake Glimmer up, but hesitated. Adora then leaned closer and quietly whispered:

"Glimmer." 

The princess moved a little, but exhibited no signs of waking up. Adora lightly shook her arm.

"_Glimmer_." Adora whispered a little more loudly this time.

Glimmer moaned, and Adora could hear the drowsiness in her voice. She slowly opened her eyes. 

"Adora...? What are you doing here?" She whispered weakly. 

"I... I had a nightmare. And... I was wondering..." Adora paused. She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could help me sleep." Those words came out really quickly, and Adora could feel her face getting hot. Even though it was dark, she could swear Glimmer briefly blushed. 

The princess sat down at her bed, and Adora also sat beside her.

"You've been having nightmares? Since when?"

"I think it's been happening since I left the Horde."

There was a short pause.

"Why didn't you tell me before? You know you can talk to me about these kinds of stuff." Glimmer sounded slightly concerned, but Adora felt she was willing to help and felt more relieved. 

"It's just -- I don't think that was a big deal, that's all." Adora took her eyes away from Glimmer, however the princess continued to stare at her. Adora could feel that Glimmer didn't believe her.

"You can tell me the truth you know." Glimmer's tone of voice was really soft, which made Adora feel a little bit warmer. "You can trust me." The princess placed her hand on Adora's shoulder and smiled. She smiled back.

They stayed at this position for a bit while they gazed at each other. Adora tried her best not to get lost in Glimmer's beautiful eyes. She felt like she had to talk to Glimmer about how she feels around her, and the time was now.

"Glimmer I... I feel this... thing when I'm around you. Sometimes" Adora stated, fidgeting with her hands and looking around the room nervously. Glimmer stared at her in confusion. "It's like this weird gut feeling" Adora added quickly after seeing the look in the princess's face. "It makes me feel... warm and... and safe? I don't know how to explain it but... I like being around you. I really, really like being around you." 

Glimmer stared at Adora in shock for a brief moment. "Congratulations, Adora, you ruined everything. Now she will never want to be with you again." Adora thought to herself. But then Glimmer giggled softly. Now Adora was the one that was confused. 

"Adora, I think I know what you mean, and it's called love, silly." She jokingly punched Adora's shoulder lightly. Seeing the confusion in Adora's face, Glimmer added "Don't worry, it's something good!" 

"O-oh, really?" Adora giggled. 

Glimmer's expression turned from amused to comforting.

"You know... I feel like that when I'm around you too." They both blushed heavily. 

Before Adora could say anything, Glimmer kissed her cheek. She felt her face get even hotter, and gently touched the spot the princess had kissed.

"Well, if you're having trouble sleeping" Glimmer said slowly "You can sleep here with me. If you want." 

"Wha- really?" Adora couldn't believe what was happening. She pinched herself to try to test if this was a dream. Glimmer noticed her gesture and giggled. 

"I- I'd love that." 

The princess cupped her hands in Adora's face. 

"I swear I'll protect you from any nightmares you might have." She smiled softly. So did Adora. 

Glimmer laid down to the left side of her bed and patted the right side, signaling for Adora to lay down. 

They wrapped themselves with Glimmer's sheet. They stared at each other lovingly for a while. Glimmer then leaned towards Adora and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Adora." 

Adora smiled infatuatedly at the princess.

"Good night, Glimmer."

Adora had a night very free of nightmares, and particularly full of dreams about her beloved princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to talk about She-Ra with me, my tumblr is @deevasong and my spop sideblog is @raydiating!


End file.
